


Blasphemy

by mrsfanfantastic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Church Sex, Daddy Kink, Filthy, M/M, Sugar Daddy, i will go to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfanfantastic/pseuds/mrsfanfantastic
Summary: Yifan is a ceo with a shady reputation, but recently he found himself going to church every sunday for one very specific altar boy.Everyone knows junmyeon as the perfect church boy but what they don't know is how much of a tease he can be when he wants something.





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Junmyeon having his ways of getting nice things that benefits his church out of Yifan and Yifan being whipped for the angelic boy.
> 
>  
> 
> wow is that title lame, i'll change it once i'll come up with something new. probably don't read this if you're religious.

Wu Yifan was by no means a religious person, had never been one. Yet he was finding himself in church at a Sunday morning after a particular hard and long working night that, technically, had yet to end. It’s not the first time, he had lost count of how many times he was sitting midst all these religious people, praying and listening to the priest holding this day’s mass. It wasn’t him nor god himself that led him into this holy building though. It was because one of the lord’s little angels that he had taken the long drive to the other end of the city to find purchase in this particular small church. It wasn’t even one of the better ones, the building kinda rundown and in need of some well deserved renovation. It was also the reason why he got weird looks every time he stepped foot on the property, his reputation was both below and above all those expectations the community had of religious people and the people that came to this very church. The rumors about him made them question why he was visiting god’s house in the first place while his wealth also made people wonder why he chose this rundown church if there were fancier churches right in his own neighborhood. 

The reason was as blasphemic as it was simple.  
Wu Yifan was a man that liked to follow his desires and it happened to be one very specific altar boy. The man couldn’t care less about the priest’s words about mankind and being a god loving human. He was occupied with watching the object of his desires in his long white and red robe that was carrying a small bowl of incense for the priest to bless whatever he thought was needed at the moment. His head was bowed down a little, he looked so obedient and devoted to carry out god’s mission. He was always so focused, carrying out all his tasks, like a good boy. Yifan leaned back and smiled to himself. Well aware that he wasn’t always a good boy.

He easily found himself walking towards the altar after the mass ended and people started to either swarm out of the church or talk to each other. Most people were waiting to talk to the pastor, but Yifan wasn’t interested in any of those options. He headed to one particular direction, determined, but without looking too eager. He knew the boy he was heading for was aware that he would come, but he still talked to one of the other church boy’s of today’s mass. Yifan smirked at how the boy was continuing to talk to that boy, if he remembered correctly it was his best friend Sehun, even if Yifan was standing right next to him now for a few more sentences, before they saw each other off and he turned to him. His smile was blinding and energetic, just like always, but it never lost his impressiveness. „Mr. Wu.“ The boy bowed a little. „I see the church was able to welcome you once more in their modest halls.“ The small boy was genuinely happy to see Yifan visiting the mass every sunday, even though the taller knew he probably was like that with everyone. Yet, he knew something about the boy named Kim Junmyeon that these other people didn’t.  
„Of course, little church boy.“ Yifan teased. „Nowdays these walls just seem to draw me into their company every week.“ Junmyeon ignored the endearment the taller used and tilted his head to the side, he looked so innocent and Yifan wished there weren’t so much people around him. The boy in the long robe was of small built, both in height and in width. He was what the elder would call tiny with narrow shoulders, small hands and a slim body that was still compact. His hair a honey shade of blonde, framing his glowing and angelic face. He looked nothing like Yifan was used to in his own environment and line of work and he loved that.  
Junmyeon seemed to scan the taller’s appearance, finding the man’s designer suit to be crumpled and his eye’s a little heavy. 

„Is everything alright, Mr. Wu? You seem a bit… messy.“ The boy spoke in concern, his dainty hands reaching out to fold the left side of the man’s collar down because it was slipping up. His lips forming into a pout and his eyes transformed into those of concern, never once forgetting the effect he had with that innocent behavior. „I am okay, thank you for your concern. I was just working the whole night until mass started.“ Junmyeon smiled, his hands lingering a little longer on the man’s broad chest than necessary before he put them away. But not too long for people to see it as more than a kind gesture. „Oh, work, really?“ He faked surprise and effectively ignored the little red droplets next to where the buttons of his dress shirt were and also the iron odor that infiltrated his nose. „So you came here right after your work, god would be so happy with such a delightful behavior.“ Junmyeon cocked his head to the right, his eyes crinkling into small crescents and Yifan wanted to melt at that sight. He chuckled. „Yeah. I’m sure there are a lot of things I do he wouldn’t be so happy with though.“ He just commented, dark smirk now prominent on his lips. „Maybe. But I am sure god will forgive everyone that wants to atone for their sins. There are a lot of ways to become a better human.“ „Alright, then let me start right away and offer you a ride to your home.“ Yifan said, enjoying to play this little game like he always does. Junmyeon smiled with his teeth, his eyes crinkling into small crescents. „That would be an extremely kind gesture. I don’t think I can decline that, can I?“ He said and then bowed to him in a thankful manner. „Just let me change my robe and say good bye to my pastor.“ Yifan smirked. „Alright, I’ll go call for my driver and wait for you outside.“ 

 

Junmyeon just smiled apologetically when his pastor asked him if he wanted to join him and the group for a spontaneous extra hour of their bible study club when he was just making his way outside the church. „Forgive me, but I will join you tomorrow. Mr. Wu offered me a ride so we can discuss his further involvement in church.“ The priest didn’t seem too happy with that information. „Be cautious of this man, my child. He doesn’t come from a good place.“ „But father, Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy.“ Junmyeon quotes, smiling kindly. „Despite the bad place Mr. Wu is in, I am sure even he can find the way of god and to a new life. I want to help him see what we see.“ The priest now fondly smiles at the altar boy. „The lord really blessed this church with such a faithful lamb like you, always seeing the best in humans and helping them repent. I am truly happy you are part of this parish. Alright, I trust you to take on this case that Wu Yifan is. But still be careful, you know the rumors about him and his involvement in those crimes.“ Junmyeon just smiled and lowered his head in a respectful bow before he thanked the man and made his way to the exit. 

 

The boy’s face was as angelic and bright as ever when Yifan opened the door and he got seated into the car. „Hello, Mr. Wu. Thank you so much for giving me a ride.“ He sang happily, while he slipped into the seat. Yifan just smiled and got around the car to take his place next to the boy at the backseat.  
Junmyeon noticed the darkened glass dividing them and the driver while the elder got seated before his big eyes laid himself on Yifan. He looked so authoritative and pristine in the suit he was wearing, even if it was messy from the long time he had worn it. Junmyeon’s smile was as devilish as it was angelic when he slipped closer to the man. „Did you enjoy the mass, Daddy?“ He asked with an almost innocent tone but Yifan didn’t miss the suggestive undertone and how the boy’s hands slipped over his chest while he slowly unfolded his true personality. How his face pressed against his broad shoulders and how the church boy slung his leg over his, almost sitting on his lap with half of his body. „If by mass, you mean looking at one particular altar boy then yes, I throughly enjoyed it.“ Yifan looked at him with a smug face his elbow resting on the window so he could support his head on his fist and observe the boy from a little distance. Junmyeon smiled, more than pleased with the answer. „I’m glad. Always happy to know the church is a place where people enjoy themselves.“ He said and Yifan snorted, because he could feel the younger’s hands slowly making his way to his crotch. The elder wondered how someone as Junmyeon could be talking and acting so innocent while he buried his hand between the legs of a man a decade older than himself. Not that he was complaining. Junmyeon was a master in being a tease and Yifan throughly enjoyed the company of the boy with all his aspects. So he didn’t react and waited for the boy to continue his ministrations, enjoying how he massaged his cock through his slacks.

 

They were silent for a while, Junmyeon continued the , sometimes subtle and sometimes bold, touches, his mouth hovered over the man’s neck and only slightly touching the man’s skin, seemingly happy that Yifan had wrapped his hand around his waist to pull him closer, encouraging him.  
„Hey Daddy.“ He started after a while and Yifan could feel his breath against neck while he spoke. „Hm?“ The man hummed. „Do you want to know what I wore under my robe today?“ The boy added more pressure into the man’s crotch and came closer, placing small kisses on his neck before he perked his head up to the elders ear. „Sure.“ Yifan licked his lips, looking down at the boy who now observed the small splatters of blood on his dress shirt, the one he had ignored previously in the church while he had fixed his color. He then looked up and smiled brightly. 

 

„Nothing.“

YIfan inhaled sharply, throwing his head back so it was pressed against the headrest. Damn, just the thought of the boy’s body under that long and flowy robe in god’s halls made him twitch in Junmyeon’s little hands. The smaller giggled at the reaction, aware of how well the elder reacted to him. He might be a powerful business man with ties to underground crimes but in his hands he was just so easy. It was so delightful to be alone with him, to see how much control he could have over the elder. Junmyeon always considered Yifan’s position and made sure to always remain the good obedient little church boy everyone knew he was in public. For once so nobody knew of his teasing side that he only liked to show Yifan. And also because it was unwise to mess with the mob boss’ authority in front of his men, or any other people for that matter.  
But in private he was a lot more outgoing and teasing and both of them enjoyed it. Everyone just bowed down to Yifan with a snap of his fingers and Junmyeon liked to do that, too. How couldn’t he? Yifan was just so hot when he was in control. But he also loved to take the wheel and Yifan loved to have a little vixen sitting on his lap, knocking the breath out of his lungs with small remarks like this. It was heaven. Actual heaven. Who the fuck needed god when he had Junmyeon?  
„Do you want me to do it again?“ Junmyeon asked teasingly, now climbing on top of the business man, so he was fully sitting in his lap. Yifan nodded. „Of course, doll.“ He answered while now reaching around to grab the boy’s ass. „I wish I could! But it was sooooo cold in the church.“ The boy pouted and looked up to the man, the elder imagined how good this pout would look around his dick and vivid images flashed in his head of Junmyeon on his knees. But definitely not to pray. „The roof is so old, it let’s in all the coldness from outside.“ He started explaining with an almost childish whine in his voice. „I’m afraid I’ll catch a cold if I would do that again. You don’t want me to get sick, right?“  
Yifan smirked, both irritated and impressed with how well the boy was doing in getting these things out of him. Junmyeon may seem like an angel with good intentions, but he actually was like a devil when it came to achieving these intentions. So the mafia boss took the boy’s jaw between his fingers, adding more pressure than necessary. Because while the boy was taking advantage of him again, Yifan was still the one in control of this situation, making sure that Junmyeon knew he was the one to let him take advantage of him. Junmyeon easily submitted to the dominant gesture and looked up at the elder with his big eyes, almost submissive. „Consider it taken care of, little one. We don’t want you to freeze when you’re naughty for daddy, right?“ The boy’s breath hitched at those words and he smiled, it was less composed than before and Yifan knew how much Junmyeon was turned on by the two syllables that the word Daddy were. „Yes…“ Junmyeon hummed in a sensual voice, slowly grinding against the elder, he could feel how hard Yifan already was and how close he was himself. „I love being a good church boy in mass while I am also being a good boy for you, Daddy.“ He whispered into the taller’s ear, mouthing at his neck, loving how Yifan caressed his ass and wandered almost between his leg, rubbing against his hole in that process. He moaned, making sure the elder could hear it loud and clear while he felt how his breath hitched and his cock was growing even bigger from the friction that Junmyeon was causing. 

Yifan was ready to tear the smaller’s clothes off his small and precious body, to devour him right in the car. He was sleep deprived but he actually didn’t give a shit about that. He could fuck the boy even with 10 days without sleep because it was always so worth it. but Junmyeon was sneaky so as soon as the car came to a still, he retreaded from his place on the taller’s lap and licked his lip, loving his disheveled and surprised he looked. „I have to go study the Bible a little more, Mr. Wu. How about you get some sleep and pick me up for dinner this evening?“ Yifan smirked, a dangerous glint in his eyes and he nodded at that request while he pushed back his slightly sweaty hair, regaining his cool. „Get out of the car before I get that bible and spank your ass with it.“ Junmyeon laughed loudly at that, a beautiful, almost innocent sensation if it wasn’t for the fact that this wasn’t just a threat. „Good bye, Mr. Wu. Thank you for the ride.“ 

Yifan smirked once the car started to drive again and he pulled out his phone to place a reservation at Junmyeon’s favorite restaurant and to hire a construction company. Junmyeon really made him a better human. He laughed.

 

—

 

It was two months later that Yifan found himself in church yet again. This time the pastor called him out with actual warmth in his voice, taking a few moments in the mass he held to thank the business man for donating the money to repair the roof of the church. He even paid for a modern upgrade in isolating the building, making it a more safe and secure place for people in sad situations, like the homeless, that found purchase in the church as a place to sleep. Yifan just sat midst all these people in his high class suit acting humble and nodding almost bashful at the praise. The other visitor looking at him in awe, positively surprised about the seemingly shady CEO that was now following the ways of god, using his money for a good cause. They observed him through the mass, finding him attentively looking at the pastor, following the mass like a good citizen.  
What they didn’t know was that his gaze was fixed onto to a certain blonde altar boy that helped the priest holding today’s mass that while wearing the traditional long white and red robe. What they also didn’t know was that Yifan possessed a picture on his phone that the altar boy had taken prior to this mass, with his robe pulled up around his petite waist, his small cock and well endowed behind being covered by absolutely nothing. Along with the message. „Thank you, Daddy, now I don’t have to worry about catching a cold anymore! Let me give you a proper thank you after mass, yes??“

Yifan smirked while he watched the boy getting on his knees when it was time to pray, the robe splayed out prettily around him. Vivid pictures were in his head about how the robe would look wrapped around his fist while he pushed his cock into the pretty boy and fucked him hard, Junmyeon pleading for more just like the good and faithful little boy he was.

 

He may called the pastor father, but Yifan was his daddy.


End file.
